Forced Marriage
by GaaraSands
Summary: Their fathers made them unwilling fiancees. Now they locked the two of them into a bedroom for some "bonding." Oneshot. Rated: T


I just adore Naruto and Sasuke. They are the perfect couple ^_^ Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy my little Oneshot.

*Comments=Love!*

* * *

A gorgeous muscular blonde was locked in a bedroom with an equally gorgeous slim, raven-haired. They were fiancées yet the raven refused to even look at the blonde- and that was the problem.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go to sleep." The blonde came towards the raven whose back was turned and arms crossed indignantly.

"No," he said stubbornly. The blonde laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder who shrugged it off. "Don't touch me, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "We're getting married soon. We should be able to at least talk to each other in a dignified way."

"Against my will! Our fathers are forcing us to marry to resolve their stupid feud with each other!"

"Oh come on. Like being with me for the rest of your life is such a bad thing."

Sasuke turned around to glare at the other boy.

"To me, it is."

The blonde huffed. "You're such a prick," he mumbled.

Naruto had had enough of this. He was trying so hard to get along with his future… husband? Bitchy wife suited that raven more, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He wasn't even giving Naruto a chance and he was unfairly letting out his frustrations on him. But what about him? Naruto was just as pissed at his father for arranging such a marriage. He always imagined himself falling in love with the perfect person- guy or girl, and then happily living ever after. Instead he got landed with an uptight bastard, albeit a hot, fuckable bastard.

He jumped into the large king-sized bed and closed his eyes to will himself some sleep. He was so exhausted by all those tedious wedding preparations and having to deal with Sasuke's bitchy mood the whole day. The bastard could sleep on the floor for all he cared right now. Though it was too bad the other boy couldn't leave the room all together as their fathers (once again) thought they should spend more time together, and shoved the pair into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Naruto decided then to have a "little talk" with his father tomorrow morning.

There was a shuffling of footsteps, then the lights when out. From there it would be Sasuke's decision to sleep on the hard floor or crawl into bed with him.

He'd have neither.

Sasuke came up beside Naruto and with one swift motion, yanked the blond from beneath the covers and dropped him on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" He said, rubbing his ass. There'd be a bruise there tomorrow morning for sure.

A set of pillows was thrown at him while a body climbed into the spot previously occupied by Naruto.

"You're sleeping on the floor. I'm sleeping here. If you've got a problem, too bad."

"Arrogant asshole! Who says you can tell me what to do?"

"As your fiancée, I can."

"Then as _your_ fiancée, I can tell _you_ what to do!"

With that, Naruto pounced right back onto the bed, trapping Sasuke beneath him. Sasuke attempted to fight back, but the blanket preventing his legs from being able to kick and the blonde had grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He continued to struggle but it proved useless, he simply was too weak.

"Ha! I've got you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let go, dobe!"

"This is your own fault, you know. If you'd have behaved like a future spouse would, you wouldn't have gotten into this predicament."

Sasuke groaned. "I'm against this whole thing! Can't you see?"

"Of course, how can I not notice you're bitchy behavior? It's in no way subtle, but there's no way out of it so just give it a chance."

"Ha! How about no?!"

He tried getting up but Naruto held him firmly down.

"Too bad. We're almost married and I would've liked to fuck you the second we entered our honeymoon hotel."

Sasuke took a sharp breath, and he could feel his cheeks grow hot. "You-you- pervert!"

"Well I already knew that, but tell me, Sasuke, why won't you like me?"

Sasuke stopped his struggling as he pondered that question. For a moment there was uncomfortable silence.

"You're annoying, loud-mouthed, hyper-active, slow, lazy, all you eat is that disgusting ramen, you never clean up, you fail at getting good grades, you don't have any real aspirations, and above all you're a pervert!"

Naruto flinched. For a while he remained silent. "Ouch. So that's all you really think of me? An annoying, perverted brat? As for my aspirations, I'm aiming to become mayor of Konoha, and I'm getting pretty decent grades to do so. I might be a little slow sometimes, but I work hard and I earn everything I get." He paused. "You know what? I shouldn't care what you think. You might be my future partner, but you know nothing about me and it's plain you don't want to." His let go of his grip on Sasuke and sat up to kneel beside him. "I'm tired of trying to get you to like me," he added.

Sasuke sat up also. Even though he was finally let go, he felt as if he was the one defeated. Had he really hurt that dobe's feelings that much? It appeared that maybe Naruto was not only some of the things he had said, but it turned out he was also sensitive. Was the blonde always that way or was that goofy smile only a façade? Sasuke wasn't sure anymore. Maybe there other things about Naruto he couldn't be sure of either. It turned out the blonde wasn't the usual person so easily read. That intrigued Sasuke. He was hardly ever wrong about on his assumptions on a person's personality. At the moment he felt both compelled and obligated to say or do something, he just wasn't sure what.

He crawled out from beneath the covers and past Naruto to pick the pillows up off the floor.

"Here," he said, handing them to Naruto's shape in the darkness, who took them with what Sasuke imagined would be a confused look on his face.

He was prideful. He knew that. All Uchihas were, so he wasn't about to apologize, but he did do something unexpected.

He walked up and took the outline of Naruto's head into his hands and leaned forward, they bumped noses but finally their lips met. He moved his mouth awkwardly against the other but gently, this being their first kiss. Without Sasuke sensing it, Naruto had reached up to grasp the back of his neck, Sasuke tried pulling back but he couldn't and Naruto's other hand had wound itself around his waist. Both hands pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. Finally, he was able to break away and fill his grateful lungs with air. He gasped mouthfuls of it, at the moment unable to reprimand the blonde for his boldness. But Naruto wasn't done just yet. Right as Sasuke was about to speak, their mouths met once again, swallowing those words, and this time, a tongue had slipped into the raven's. He couldn't help but moan as the wet organ explored his mouth. His knees started to feel weak and he clutched at Naruto's shirt for support. Naruto sensed this and further had the audacity to firmly grasp Sasuke's ass and started to stroke it, in which the paler boy shivered and could feel every caress through the thin pajama material.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered when the kiss broke, though he continued to stroke. "I'm sorry, but I have to know if you truly are able to love me. I can't go through the rest of my life never experiencing love."

He couldn't think straight, not after that and Naruto's continuing handling of his ass. His mind was clouded by lust and want. He was coherent enough though to know that Naruto's statement surprised him, and he wasn't surprised often, that was what further pulled him under the spell of that Uzumaki charm - his anger entirely forgotten.

Sasuke nodded, then realized Naruto wouldn't be able to see him in the dark and said, "Alright, but nothing…nothing extreme."

He didn't want to do anything he'd regret in the morning, though his body ached for intimacy and closeness after acting so cold and distant his whole to life to others.

Naruto chuckled. "Of course. We'll save that for our honeymoon."

He once again pulled Sasuke forward and brushed their lips briefly before moving toward an earlobe, taking hold of it between his teeth, alternatively nibbling on it and giving small licks. He heard the other boy's breath hitch and smiled knowing he was causing some pleasure. His arm moved from Sasuke's ass back to his waist and before the raven could stop him, he pulled him up onto the bed. Naruto instantly straddled Sasuke's waist, trapping the other beneath him.

"Naruto?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I won't go far. Not past here-"

His hand snaked up Sasuke's shirt and started to run itself up and down the smooth chest as Sasuke shivered. His other hand took a fistful of that raven hair while Sasuke did the same, his other hand to clutch the sheet beneath him as his pleasure rose and he struggled not to cry out. As Naruto placed loving kisses along his jaw line, Sasuke let out a soft moan. The blonde then moved on to ravage that slender neck, biting and licking, tasting the beads of sweat starting to appear upon the skin. Meanwhile, his hand had grasped a nipple and had proceeded to tease it by squeezing and unsqueezing.

"No, stop!"

He silenced that voice with a hasty kiss.

"Naruto, no!" He gasped out between their kisses.

This time Naruto did stop. He looked down at the other questionably.

"Why? You're practically my husband. I can do whatever I want to you"

Sasuke scowled. "You idiot! Not until-" his eyes flickered away, and came back, that face a little softer to gaze into Naruto's. "Not until we're married."

Naruto sighed dejectedly then leaned his head against Sasuke's chest.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right," he murmured against it. "I've pushed you far past than anything we've done so far." He laughed softly. "We've never even kissed until a few moments ago!"

An uncomfortable pause.

"Did you find the answer to your question?" Sasuke asked uneasily.

The blonde looked up at him, a wide grin upon his face.

"I think so."

This dobe continued to surprise him. Sasuke brought his arms to hug him against his chest. No one moved or said a word. When Sasuke made to move, Naruto held him back.

"No. Let's stay like this for a few moments more." He whispered.

So they did.

After that night Sasuke knew that in time he could possibly come to like, even love that blonde dobe. But right then, it was simply a moment of bliss and unconcern for anything but one another.


End file.
